


Talking Bodies

by dancingsweetheart129



Category: DCU
Genre: Exhibitionism, Freaky Scientist Tim, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Voyeurism, mentions of bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: “I just wish I had like a biology book, you know?” Kon asked as he settled on the couch, fingers in his mouth as he started pulling at his tooth. “Like, I feel like I always want to know if what’s happening is normal or if it’s because I’m half Kryptonian.”“What if we wrote one?” Tim asked, putting his pen between his teeth. “Like I said, I have a base knowledge of Kryptonians, but it might be different for a Half-Kryptonian.”“What like if I can get cavities and shit?” Kon asked, wincing as his tooth shifted under his TTK and strength.“Among other things,” Tim nodded. “How fast you can run comparatively to a full Kryptonian, how much sunlight you need, things like that.”“Huh,” Kon said, removing his fingers and grimacing at the feeling of his tooth settling into the right place. He wrinkled his nose when he saw blood on his fingers.“It would probably be useful for us to note the particulars of your physiology,” Tim explained as he got up and grabbed a tissue off of the end table, handing it to Kon. “Are those even your adult teeth?”Kon blinked.“Do Kryptonians have baby teeth?” Kon asked, furrowing his brows up at Tim.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 10
Kudos: 255





	Talking Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in one night? I missed this guys!

“Can I get a cavity?”

Tim looked up from the homework he was doing at the coffee table in the tower, glancing behind the couch to see Kon, finger in his mouth, fiddling with a tooth.

“What?”

“My tooth hurts, and I don’t know if it’s from a cavity or if it’s still from when I ate dirt when Kara punched me last week,” Kon said, opening his mouth a bit wider as if Tim could see a cavity in one of the back molars from so far away. “Can I get cavities?”

“Why don’t you ask Clark?” Tim asked, pushing himself to his feet and walking around the couch to examine his friend. “Why did Kara punch you?”

“I hit on one of her friends,” Kon shrugged as Tim grabbed his face and had him crouch down so he could look at his tooth.

“I don’t see anything,” Tim shook his head. “It’s a little crooked though. I think maybe it just resettled in place wrong.”

“Thanks,” Kon said, standing up straight again as Tim went back to sit on the floor by his homework. “It’s weird talking to Clark about that kind of stuff. I feel like it’s unnecessary to call him for every Kryptonian question.”

“Well, I have a base knowledge,” Tim shrugged. “I could probably answer some of your questions.”

“I just wish I had like a biology book, you know?” Kon asked as he settled on the couch, fingers in his mouth as he started pulling at his tooth. “Like, I feel like I always want to know if what’s happening is normal or if it’s because I’m half Kryptonian.”

“What if we wrote one?” Tim asked, putting his pen between his teeth. “Like I said, I have a base knowledge of Kryptonians, but it might be different for a Half-Kryptonian.”

“What like if I can get cavities and shit?” Kon asked, wincing as his tooth shifted under his TTK and strength.

“Among other things,” Tim nodded. “How fast you can run comparatively to a full Kryptonian, how much sunlight you need, things like that.”

“Huh,” Kon said, removing his fingers and grimacing at the feeling of his tooth settling into the right place. He wrinkled his nose when he saw blood on his fingers.

“It would probably be useful for us to note the particulars of your physiology,” Tim explained as he got up and grabbed a tissue off of the end table, handing it to Kon. “Are those even your adult teeth?”

Kon blinked.

“Do Kryptonians have baby teeth?” Kon asked, furrowing his brows up at Tim.

“Maybe we should get you and X-Ray,” Tim said, settling back down on the floor to finish his work.

* * *

“Alright, so those are your adult teeth,” Tim nodded, making a note on his tablet as he looked at Kon’s x-rays of his jaw. “And that tooth doesn’t have a cavity. Based on what I’ve read so far, Kryptonians are not susceptible to bacteria that would affect humans.”

“So I can’t get a cavity?” Kon asked, raising a brow.

“I’d have to run some tests to see,” Tim shook his head.

“This is going to take a long time, isn’t it?” Kon asked with a groan.

“That depends on how willing you are to submit to tests,” Tim explained, plugging his tablet into the main computer in the cave and pulling up his work, an image of Conner next to his page of scribbled notes to be organized later. He also pulled up the file Bruce had about Kryptonians, which had some cursory knowledge, but nothing majorly specific. “I can look at it comparatively here. Bruce has information from Clark and Kara, physical and otherwise.”

“You bats really are freaky,” Kon said, gazing up at the images of Clark and Kara, containing measurements of their bodies. There was even one of himself, but Kon chose to ignore that.

“We’re curious,” Tim shrugged a shoulder. “Let’s get started on the easy stuff. Stand up, I want to measure you.”

“What?”

“These measurements are old, you’ve grown,” Tim explained, opening a drawer and pulling out a measuring tape. “Arms out to the sides.”

“I feel like a lab rat,” Kon said as Tim measured his arm span, pausing to write on his tablet, the numbers appearing on the big computer. “Do you guys do this to everyone?”

“No,” Tim shook his head. “Bruce does to leaguers, other than that, usually this information comes from the makers of the costumes.”

“Who makes costumes?”

“Alfred, mostly,” Tim shrugged, moving to measure Kon’s waist. “Sometimes Ma.”

“This feels kind of personal,” Kon said as Tim knelt to measure his inseam, staring up at the ceiling.

“Since when do you get shy around me?” Tim asked as he got up, writing more notes. Kon watched him as he scribbled measurements and attached them to the image, his eyes bright an alive.

Tim always liked learning something new, in any form. Kon saw the same kind of expression when he was working on a case and solved something, or when he guessed the ending of a movie before it finished. Everyone else was annoyed by that, but Kon didn’t really mind, because Tim always seemed so excited when he figured something out.

“I’m not shy,” Kon shook his head. “I am your guinea pig.”

* * *

“Alright, this time I want you to fly,” Tim said, resetting his watch and scribbling a time on his clipboard. “Fast as you can.”

“Aren’t you worried it’ll suck all the oxygen out or something?” Kon asked, his feet lifting off the ground as he pulled his knees to his chest, sitting essentially in the air. “I’ve seen Flash do that before.”

“It’ll only be one lap,” Tim shook his head. “At most, you’ll mess up my hair.”

“Suit yourself,” Kon shrugged a shoulder, getting into position.

“And,” Tim drawled, holding up his watch again. “Go.”

Kon felt wind rush by his body for a split second before he was back floating in the starting place and Tim was blinking at his watch. He made another note on his clipboard.

“You’re not as fast as Clark, but you’re close,” Tim said.

“Let me try again, I bet I could beat him,” Kon said, bouncing on his feet like a boxer. He paused when Tim put a hand on his shoulder.

“Kon, you did the running lap three times,” He said, his eyes gentle. “Your results didn’t change.”

“You’re no fun,” Kon said with a pout.

“How far can you throw something?” Tim asked, and Kon blinked. Tim’s intellectual mind was so clinical, he moved from subject to subject with ease, and everything was up for questioning, even things that Kon himself had never thought of. Distance of throwing wasn’t something he thought Clark might be better at, or that had to do with his biology. Though he supposed his strength had to do with Kryptonian genes.

“Like, far?”

“Let’s go test it.”

* * *

As they continued to work through the boring parts of testing, how much weight Kon actually could lift (a lot), If he processed information faster than the average human being (he did not), Tim would spew questions that just popped into his head, often times catching Kon off guard.

“Do you get scared by jump scares?” Tim asked out of the blue while they were watching a movie.

Well, Kon was watching a movie. Tim had his laptop with homework up while he had his tablet going with bat-work. It amazed Kon how Tim could multitask, and it made him want to test his abilities.

“What?”

“Like, in scary movies, when they do a jump scare, do you get scared by it?” Tim asked.

Kon was about to answer that he’d never focused on that part of being scared by a movie when all of a sudden Bart was sitting between them, shouting ‘Surprise.’

“Holy fuck!” Kon shouted, reeling back so fast he thought he heard the arm of the couch snap under his back.

“Alright, jump scares are yes,” Tim said, making a note on his hand with a pen.

“Can I have a heart attack?” Kon asked, trying to calm his breathing.

“No,” Tim shook his head as Bart took the bowl of popcorn on the table and started eating.

“Why is that important?” Kon asked, trying to calm his breathing. He tried to lean his elbow on the arm of the couch again, and felt that yes, he had broken it. Damn.

“Spatial awareness,” Tim said, as if that explained anything.

“Your brain is a freaky place,” Kon said, and Tim made no acknowledgement as he started typing with his left hand and scrolling through a database with the right.

* * *

As time went on, Kon noticed the questions getting weirder and weirder. And they came at random times, like whenever Tim thought of a question, he would blurt it out. He took Kon’s temperature for a week straight to test his average body temperature. He shouted down the hallway at the tower to ask if Kon’s tongue stuck to something cold. He texted to ask if one of his limbs was capable of falling asleep.

They discovered that while Kon needs significantly less oxygen than the average human, he did still need it. His breath-holding record is upwards of ten minutes, but he could not breathe under water like Clark, which means he could also not breathe in space.

They also tested how quickly he could process sunlight, and how much he needed. It was very scientific.

“How fast can you grow a beard?”

And then there were days like that.

“Uh,” Kon paused, looking up from the sandwich in his hands. “I’ve never tried before.”

“Hm,” Tim hummed, going to the fridge to grab a soda. “Will you grow a beard for me?”

“I guess,” Kon shrugged. “So how is the whole ‘Idiot’s Guide to Half-Kryptonians’ going?”

“Fascinating,” Tim said, his eyes lighting up as he leaned over the island. “I’m learning leaps and bounds more than I have by reading Clark’s file. Bruce doesn’t record things he doesn’t deem necessary, so I’m learning a lot.”

Kon guessed he didn’t mind being a test-subject.

“Do you have a gag reflex?”

Well. Sometimes.

“Uh,” Kon said brightly, trying to think. When he couldn’t come up with a time he gagged, he stuck his finger towards the back of his throat. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head as his throat constricted and his stomach heaved and he quickly pulled his hand back.

“Huh,” Tim blinked, taking out his phone and making a note. “Feel like a smash bros rematch?”

“I’m down.”

* * *

When Tim walked into his room, he saw Dick staring blankly at the laptop open on the desk. It was dead, Tim had been looking for the charger sporadically throughout the day, but it was open and covered in sticky notes.

“Uh, Tim?” Dick asked, pointing to the screen.

“Huh?” Tim asked, going to the chair in the corner and rooting around in the clothing he left there, some of it clean, some of it not, all of it he was choosing to ignore.

“What are these notes for?”

“They’re my notes about Conner,” Tim said, moving to his bed and throwing pillows aside to look between the mattress and headboard. “Why are you in here anyways?”

“Uh, well I was in here to ask if you wanted to go to the movies tonight, but I think we need to have a talk first,” Dick said, and that caught Tim’s attention. He turned around, abandoning his search and saw that his brother was still examining the notes on his desk.

“Did I do something wrong?” Tim asked, hopping off of the bed and striding over. Dick raised his brows at him and pointed to the sticky notes. There were several, in various colors, stuck to his screen. He’d been meaning to update his notes about Conner, because he hadn’t in a few days, but he had to find his charger first.

_Has a gag reflex_

_His tongue does stick to ice cubes_

_Stubble grows quickly, feels soft like the rest of his hair._

_Can hold his breath for 11:42_

_Does not get winded quickly_

Then Tim realized how it must look to a concerned older brother.

“Listen, Tim, if you’re seeing Conner, that’s great, but I want to make sure you’re safe and stuff-“

“Oh, no, no, no,” Tim shook his head, a blush rising to his face. “Those notes aren’t what you think they are.”

“They aren’t?” Dick asked, and Tim could hear the disbelief in his voice. “So what is your explanation about Conner’s gag reflex?”

“We’re making a guide about his Half-Kryptonian biology,” Tim explained, and Dick looked more confused than before. “Like Bruce has for full Kryptonians like Clark and Kara.”

“Bruce has nothing in there about Clark’s gag reflex,” Dick said, pointing back to the notes. “Or how soft his hair is.”

Tim blushed, not really sure why he wanted to know these things, just that he did and who could fault him for being naturally curious? Besides, Conner liked knowing these things about himself, they had fun when they went through their experiments. They laughed and talked and Conner got to learn things about himself he never knew.

“Tim, if you promise me there’s nothing going on, I’ll believe you,” Dick said with a sigh. “But you know you can tell me these things, I’m not Bruce.”

“I know, I know,” Tim nodded. “I promise there’s nothing between Conner and I. He’s my best friend, and he doesn’t know very much about himself, and we’re learning a lot about him together.”

“And it doesn’t go beyond your scientific curiosity?”

“Right,” Tim explained. “If I were dating someone, I’d tell you, I promise.”

“Then I believe you,” Dick sighed, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “Maybe there’s some things you don’t need to know though.”

* * *

“Hey, I have a question,” Tim said, leaning over the back of the couch as Kon and Bart were watching something that didn’t look entertaining in the slightest. “What are you watching?”

“How it’s Made,” Bart blurted out, and Tim raised an eyebrow. He was all for learning things, but even he didn’t usually subject himself to educational television.

“Why?”

“Can’t find the remote,” Kon added, and Tim rolled his eyes.

“TTK.”

“Oh,” Kon blinked, seeming to realize that right, he could probably use that to find it. He and Tim had been working on honing those powers to be precise, and he stretched his TTK out to the rest of the living room, feeling for something vaguely remote like. “There!”

The remote came flying out of the back of the recliner, where it had presumably fallen inside, and into Kon’s hand.

“Thank God, I’m so bored,” Bart groaned. “I’m going for a run before we start something else, I need to move.”

“Okay,” Kon nodded, pulling up the guide and scanning through it. “Was that your question?”

“No, I had another question,” Tim said, hopping over the couch and taking the empty space beside Conner. “You dated some girls in Hawaii, right?”

“I think dated isn’t the right word but sure,” Kon nodded.

“How did you know you liked girls?” Tim asked. His conversation with Dick had stuck with him, because while he wasn’t dating Conner, he had also never mentioned to anyone that he thought he might, possibly, like guys more than girls. Sure he had dated Stephanie, and he loved her, but he also couldn’t help that he had daydreams about a strong, ruggedly handsome guy wrapping him up in his arms. He also hadn’t admitted that to anyone, and it struck him a little that Dick seemed to know.

“I don’t know, I guess I never thought about it,” Kon shook his head. “Is this a Kryptonian question?”

“More of a you question,” Tim mumbled, twiddling his thumbs. “I-I mean, most humans go through puberty and self-discovery in their early to mid-teens, but you kind of came out of the tube at 16 years old.”

“I mean, they put a lot of things in my brain while I was in the lab,” Kon said, scratching his head. “Like I had a basic knowledge of anatomy and sex and all that stuff right away because they, like, forced it into me.”

“And you knew you wanted to have sex with girls right away?” Tim asked, and Kon finally turned to look at him, furrowing his brows.

“I guess,” Kon shrugged a shoulder. “Is something wrong?”

“I-I, um, I think I’m gay,” Tim whispered, and Kon wouldn’t have caught it without his super hearing.

“Didn’t you date that Spoiler girl?”

“Yeah, but we never had sex or anything,” Tim shook his head. “I mean, I love her, but I guess just not in that way-“

“So wait, you’re a virgin?”

“So not the point, Kon,” Tim glared at his friend.

“No, no wait, sorry, that came out wrong,” Kon shook his head, waving him off. “You’re just so comfortable when I talk about that kind of thing, I thought you’d had sex before.”

“I’m just a good listener,” Tim said with a slight smile.

“Well, what make you think you like guys?” Kon asked, and Tim glanced down at his lap. “It’s probably the same answer as to why I like girls.”

“I-I don’t know,” Tim shook his head, pulling his knees up to his chest. “I mean, I guess I just think about guys in a way I didn’t know was weird until I got older. I didn’t realize that wasn’t an ‘everyone’ thing until I had to take sex-ed and they taught us about boys and how they have sex with girls. I guess I thought that I was supposed to like girls.”

“It’s not weird, you know,” Kon said, nudging Tim with his shoulder. “You liking guys. That’s normal. That’s like the most normal thing about you.”

Tim scowled and shoved Kon until he was flopped over on the couch laughing. He popped back up, turning and bringing a leg up to rest bent on the couch so he could face Tim fully.

“I’m being serious,” Tim said, and Kon nodded. “Dick said something about me seeing a guy the other day, and I guess it just threw me for a loop because I had never said anything about being gay to him-“

“You’re seeing a guy?”

“No,” Tim shook his head, his face heating up. “He thought I was, but I’m not. I just don’t know what about me makes me different like that. Like why would he assume that?”

“Well what made him think you were dating someone?”

Tim blinked.

“He, uh, he saw my notes about you stuck to my laptop,” Tim mumbled. “And, from an outsider’s perspective, they did look kinda weird.”

“What notes?”

“Like about the ice cube thing, and your beard, and your gag reflex, and how long you could hold your breath,” Tim admitted. “And when I put it that way, it does look like I’m making some weird notes about a guy.”

“Wait, so your brother thought you were dating me?”

“Yeah, sorry,” Tim said, scrunching up his nose. “I told him we aren’t, and he said he believed me.”

“Hm.”

Tim finally looked over at Conner, who was no longer looking at him. He was staring at the television, having never changed the channel it still looked boring. But Tim recognized that hum, it was something he picked up from Tim lately. A sound that meant he was thinking about something.

“You know I’ve thought about guys too,” Kon said, and Tim opened his mouth to ask a barrage of questions when the air around him ruffled and they had a lap-full of Bart sprawled over them.

“Let’s watch a movie!” Bart shouted, practically vibrating with adrenaline from his run.

* * *

Tim had finally found his laptop chord and was finishing up his notes when there was a knock on the door.

“It’s open,” He called, not looking up. It was late, he was at the tower, and there was no one here to tell him he needed to sleep so he was taking advantage.

“Whoa, I know you’re a bat, but dude, looking at that screen in the dark will hurt your eyes,” Kon said, and then the lights were flicking on, blinding Tim where he sat in the middle of his bed. He groaned, squinting.

“Doesn’t light bother your eyes?” Tim asked, blinking a few times until his vision adjusted. “I work in the dark because blue eyes are more sensitive to light and the overheads give me a headache without my mask on.”

“No, light’s never bothered my eyes,” Kon shook his head, and Tim made another note while he was at it. “Guess that’s a Kryptonian thing.”

“What’s going on?” Tim asked, glancing at the clock on his computer screen. 3 a.m. “It’s late.”

“You’re one to talk,” Kon scoffed, sitting on the end of the bed. “I was just thinking, after what we talked about today, and maybe we should test that kind of stuff.”

“What kind of stuff?” Tim asked, raising a brow.

“Like sex stuff,” Kon said, and Tim felt his face warm up.

“Kon what are you asking?”

“I mean like, you said you learned about this stuff in school,” Kon explained. “What if I’m not totally like a human like that? I’ve never really looked at other men before, or really talked about my experiences that in detail, you know?”

“What do you want to know?” Tim asked, and Kon looked down at the comforter on the bed, picking at it. “Kon, you know you can ask me anything, right? I won’t judge you?”

“Can you look at me and tell me if I look normal?”

“Kon, you look more than normal. Compared to most people you’re very conventionally attractive,” Tim said, but Kon was shaking his head.

“Ugh, I’m so bad with words,” Kon groaned “I just want to know if how I feel and what I experience is like everyone else. Sex-wise.”

“Oh,” Tim breathed. He supposed that might be a concern for Kon, and he did his best to put his not-so-appropriate thoughts to the back of his mind. “I mean, w-we can test that I suppose. We’ve been thorough with everything else, it only makes sense.”

“Okay, cool,” Kon breathed, hopping to his feet and hooking his thumbs in his pajama pants.

“Whoa, what are you doing?” Tim asked, pushing his laptop aside and starting to crawl towards the end of the bed.

“You said we could test that stuff.”

“Here? _Now_?” Tim asked, looking anywhere but Kon. He had no cameras here, in his bedroom, but that didn’t mean there were other super-powered beings that could be listening or even watching through walls.

“Well we’re both up, and everyone else is asleep,” Kon said, and Tim had to trust that because he could hear everyone in the tower.

“Right,” Tim nodded, sitting back on his butt and taking a deep breath. “Okay, I guess go ahead.”

Kon grinned and pushed his pants off, revealing boxers underneath. He shucked his t-shirt, which Tim didn’t think that was necessary but whatever, and then finally pulled his underwear off, leaving himself stark naked in the middle of Tim’s bedroom.

“Okay, do your weird little notes,” Kon said, and Tim tried to think about what he would even note because his brain was currently blank.

Kon was muscular, that Tim knew from working alongside him for so long. But he’d made it a point to not really see his friends naked, so that was kind of short-circuiting his brain. He wasn’t small by any means, Tim couldn’t conjure up exact measurements in his rattled brain, but he was uncircumcised, and definitely bigger than Tim was.

“You’re staring. Is it that weird?” Kon asked, reaching for his sweats on the floor.

“No, no!” Tim shook his head, shocking both himself and Kon. “No, you’re normal, I-I just haven’t really been this close to a naked guy before, at least someone I’m not related to. You actually look really, uh, nice.”

“Oh,” Kon whispered, dropping the clothing he had in his hands. “Really?”

“Well, yeah,” Tim nodded. “I, uh, let me just make a quick note.”

He reached over for his laptop, keeping his face hidden as he pulled up the file and started making notes about the naked Half-Kryptonian behind him. How did he even write this in a way that wouldn’t sound like he was horny? God, Kon was gorgeous, he’d always been gorgeous, and this didn’t make the strong guy in Tim’s fantasy seem so much like a fantasy.

“So, what else did you want to test?” Tim asked, taking a deep breath and trying to put himself into his detective mindset. He had to focus, otherwise the heat in the pit of his stomach will turn into something else and he wasn’t about to let that happen.

“Tim?”

Tim turned at the sound of his name, and when he did, Kon was sitting on his bed, fully naked, and leaning close to him.

“I, uh, what I said earlier was true,” Kon said, and Tim was about to ask what he meant, but Kon beat him to it. “I have thought about dudes before, I’ve just never done anything with one.”

And before he could stop himself from blurting out possibly the stupidest thing he’d said in his whole 17 years-

“Did you want to?”

Kon blinked at him, his face heating up.

“Y-you mean now? With you?” He asked, trying to cover himself with the blanket.

“Forget I said it, that was a stupid idea, I just thought-“

“Okay.”

“What?”

“I said okay,” Kon repeated. “I like the idea of doing all that awkward first-time stuff with someone I trust.”

“Oh,” Tim blushed, feeling the heat in his stomach travel lower. “Um, w-well I guess we just, uh-“

Before Tim could finish his, admittedly very disjointed, thought, Kon was leaning in to kiss him and Tim was suddenly aware that Kon was very, very naked. Obviously Kon being naked had been at the forefront of his mind, but now they were kissing and heading into darker, probably dirtier territory and Kon was _already naked_.

“Hold on,” Tim said, pulling back. “I feel really over-dressed.”

He got up and started pulling off his t-shirt with shaking hands, followed quickly by all of his bottoms in one go before he lost his courage. Now they were both naked and he didn’t feel as awkward anymore.

“Wow,” Kon breathed, looking Tim up and down.

“Do you have any questions?” Tim asked as he sat back down beside Kon, trying to hold onto the last stream of rational thought flowing through his mind. “About anything?”

Kon shook his head, and the two were kissing again, gently this time.

“What kind of stuff do you like?” Kon asked suddenly, having thought of a question. “Like sex-wise.”

“Oh, I never really thought about it,” Tim shook his head. He tried to think about his fantasies, feeling himself starting to get hard at the thoughts. His most frequent fantasies are he and an attractive boyfriend at the beach, getting lifted up and tossed over a shoulder or grabbed and hoisted into the water with him. “I guess, maybe pick me up?”

Kon didn’t need to be told twice, and before Tim knew it, he was being pressed into the wall with Kon’s hands under his bare ass, squeezing as they kissed. Tim let out a moan, bucking his hips down to feel his erection brush against Kon’s.

“What about you?” Tim asked as Kon started kissing down his neck. “What do you like?”

“Hickeys,” Kon said bluntly, sucking a warning bite into Tim’s shoulder, not enough to mark but enough to convey his intent. “I like having my hair pulled. I’d like if you watched me jack off-“

“Okay,” Tim breathed, the thought sending a lightning bolt through his stomach.

“Really?”

“Hmm,” Tim moaned as Kon moved to his neck and started sucking at the base of it. He gave Kon’s hair a good tug, which got him a moan in return. “On the bed.”

Kon let Tim fall to his feet and flopped onto the bed, getting settled against the headboard.

“I’m kind of into you bossing me around,” Kon said, giving Tim a smirk.

“Look at me while you do this,” Tim said, settling on the bottom corner of the bed, palming himself to relieve a bit of pressure. Kon nodded and grinned, reaching down and wrapping a hand around his cock.

“You’re such a freaky little fuck and I love it,” Kon groaned as he pumped his hand, precum leaking over his knuckles. He tossed his head back, knocking it gently against the headboard before looking back at Tim. “I like you being in charge.”

“I like being in charge,” Tim said with a smirk.

“Bet you do,” Kon said, bucking into his hand. “I bet you’d call all the shots in bed. I can just imagine you climbing up here and riding me while I’m tied down. I think I’d like that too.”

“You want me to tie you to the bed?” Tim asked, starting to jerk off slowly, savoring the feeling in the room, the attitude that had shifted from awkward to sensual in just a split second.

“Yeah,” Kon breathed. “Fuck, Tim, I want you to ride me. Then I want to mark up your thighs and eat you out.”

“Mmm,” Tim moaned, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. “I want you to.”

“Oh, fuck, Tim.”

Tim opened his eyes and looked at his friend again, just in time to see him spurting over his fist and his abs, spunk coating him as he came.

“Fuck that felt good,” Kon groaned, tossing his head back again. “What do you want me to do?”

“Clean up first,” Tim said, giving him a smirk as he got out of bed and grabbed some tissues off of his desk. He passed them to Kon, who quickly mopped up his mess and tossed the tissues in the pail beside the bed.

“I’m serious, let me get you off,” Kon said, and Tim smiled, suddenly feeling shy again as he settled beside Kon on the bed.

“You don’t have to,” Tim shook his head. “This was about you.”

“Tim, I want to,” Kon said, his face heating up. “I-I kind of can’t stop thinking about it since you mentioned that Dick thought we were dating.”

“What?”

“Yeah, I just keep thinking about it and how that would be, and I think I really like the idea-“

This time it was Tim who leaned in for a kiss, and Kon was more than happy to go along with it again.

“You want to date?”

“I-I mean, yeah,” Kon nodded. “You’re like the weirdest, smartest, best guy I know. I like you way more than anyone else I’ve done this with.”

“If Cassie could hear you she’d probably kill you.”

Kon leaned in for another kiss, just a quick one.

“You’re hard again,” Tim mumbled, motioning to Kon’s cock, which was once again standing to attention and ready.

“I bounce back really fast,” Kon nodded. “I think that’s a Kryptonian thing.”

“I love it,” Tim breathed, leaning in for another kiss. Kon took the opportunity to lift him up and settle him in his lap, hands on his hips. Tim squeaked as Kon took both of them in one of his hands, stroking them both together.

“Fuck, you feel incredible,” Kon breathed, moving down to bite at Tim’s nipple. Tim threw his head back, moaning at the sensations he had going on.

“You too,” Tim mumbled, bucking his hips in time with Kon’s jerks. He felt Kon sucking on his pecks, moving around his chest and shoulders and neck, sucking little marks between his teeth. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

“Me too,” Kon grunted, burying his head in the juncture of Tim’s neck and shoulder. Tim reached his hands up and pulled on his hair, and Kon moaned as he thrusted.

Tim came first, his built-up orgasm hitting him like a freight train. He spilled over Kon’s fist, warm spunk dripping down their still joined cocks. Kon followed next, grunting out an ‘ _ah, fuck_ ’ as he did so, his hand slowing his motions.

They both stayed still, breathing in the smell of sweat and sex and each other. Tim gently ran his fingers through Kon’s hair, and Kon soothed his tongue over Tim’s shoulder.

“We should have done that a long time ago,” Kon mumbled, and Tim nodded.

* * *

Tim was just finishing up his latest notes about Conner, that he liked when Tim blew him somewhere they could get caught, that his refractory period was about four minutes, that he came a lot more than the average adult male, when there was a knock on his door.

“Come in!” He called, and Dick pushed the door open and popped his head in.

“Hey, kiddo, feel like going to dinner?” He asked, and Tim shrugged, reaching out to shut his laptop.

“Sure,” He said.

But then Dick furrowed his brows and stepped into the room.

“Tim?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s that on your neck?”

Tim scowled, grabbing his phone and opening the camera so he could see.

He would kill Conner next time he saw him.

There was a big, purple, angry looking mark on his neck that was too small to be from a fist. It was very obvious what it was.

“Is there something you wanted to tell me?” Dick asked, raising a brow and trying not to laugh.

“My scientific curiosity got the best of me,” Tim said, his face turning red.


End file.
